


Ошибка обратной связи (Feedback Error)

by Levitation



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Arminage Hux Is a Technological Genius, Armitage Hux Is an Albino, Briefly Mentions of Kylux, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Enemies to Friends, Friendship, Gen, Hux Under Cover, Multi, Post-Canon, The Neuromancer References
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:56:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation/pseuds/Levitation
Summary: Когда война заканчивается, жизнь продолжается дальше





	1. 01

Иногда Хаксу казалось, что стоило бы верить в приметы.

С самого утра, которое началось с пыльной бури, у него было ощущение, что день не задался. Тёмно-рыжая взвесь затянула небо такой густой пеленой, что сквозь неё едва пробивались очертания колец, опоясывающих Стезию. Хакс был вынужден отправить половину отряда обратно на корабль, который дрейфовал на орбите, а сам с несколькими доверенными людьми остался ждать, когда распогодится и в порт прибудут долгожданные поставщики.

Вторым сигналом о том, что день выдался исключительно неудачный, стала новость о падении стоимости коаксия на бирже Корпоративного сектора. Это событие так заметно сказалось на банковском счёте Хакса, что он плюнул на предосторожности и зашёл в одну из портовых кантин, торопясь связаться по голосети с брокером, отвечающим за операции с его акциями. 

А третий звоночек, не предвещавший ничего хорошего, прозвучал у него над ухом сразу после того, как он закончил переписку и заказал третью порцию алкоголя:

— Не пытайся сбежать. За дверью наши люди.

Хакс расслабил пальцы на стакане с бренди — дрянным на вкус, надо признать, — и ответил:

— А перед дверью — мои. Но мы же не будем портить досуг местному обществу?

Досадливое «крифф», произнесённое тихим женским голосом, заставило Хакса ухмыльнуться в шарф, в который он привычно кутался поверх куртки с капюшоном. 

— Присаживайся.

Он дождался, пока рядом раздастся шуршание противопыльного плаща, и продолжил:

— Я бы предложил выпить, но, боюсь, ты откажешься.

— Я не принимаю подачек из рук врага.

— Надо же, а пять лет назад тебя это не беспокоило.

Хакс опустил стакан на стол и, наконец, повернулся к собеседнице.

— Ну привет.

Рей изменилась за эти годы.

От девушки с мягким округлым лицом, наивным взглядом и детской причёской почти ничего не осталось. Сейчас рядом с Хаксом сидела молодая женщина, крепкая, подтянутая, с обветренной кожей и опустившимися уголками рта. На её повзрослевшем лице ярко выделялись тени под глазами, а осевшая на волосах бурая пыль делала их почти той же масти, какой был сам Хакс. Когда он ещё был рыжим.

— И всё же, виски, кафа? Или, может, стакан воды? Не стесняйся, я угощаю.

Рей фыркнула и жестом подозвала дроида-официанта. Спустя минуту перед ней на столешнице оказалась чашка горького таринового чая, а перед Хаксом — третья порция бренди.

Он задумчиво поскрёб бороду и покосился на соседку:

— Даже не знаю, за что предложить выпить. За честь Новой Федерации, за славу Серого ордена или просто за старое знакомство?

— Просто заткнись, — Рей подула на горячий чай и, отхлебнув, едва слышно добавила: — Хакс.

Тот подавил порыв снова поправить шарф, которым укутывал шею, плечи и нижнюю часть лица.

— Вы меня с кем-то путаете, мадам. Впервые слышу это имя.

— И как же ты теперь называешь себя?

— Думаешь, я вот так возьму и всё расскажу? После того как пять лет держался как можно дальше от твоих дружков из Федерации?

Рей поморщилась:

— Тебя давно никто не ищет — ты числишься среди погибших. В тот день на базе Первого ордена умерли многие.

Хакс не сумел сдержать короткой нервной судороги при упоминании Ордена, которого больше не существовало. Прошло пять лет, но он так и не смирился с крушением всех надежд.

— Как удобно быть наивной, правда? Если это имя где-нибудь всплывёт, оно мигом окажется в списке военных преступников, потому что у таких дел не бывает срока давности. И твой милый друг, некий раскаявшийся штурмовик, а теперь охотник за головами бывших товарищей, тут же начнёт совать нос, куда не следует.

Рей предсказуемо вскинулась:

— Финн служит в Совете безопасности! Это его работа.

— Отличная работа — выслеживать, гнать и отлавливать бывших сослуживцев, — Хакс одним глотком выпил половину стакана. — Я так и понял.

Судя по вздоху, Рей хотела возразить, но в итоге промолчала.

Мимо прокатил официант, спеша навстречу ещё одному бедолаге, рискнувшему сегодня выйти на улицу. В кантине было пустынно и темно — свет двух солнц и колец Стезии скрадывала буря, превращая полдень в ржавые сумерки.

Хакс вдруг подумал, соврала ли Рей, когда сказала, что вход в кантину охраняют её люди. Или она не захотела упускать случайный шанс поговорить с единственным человеком в Галактике, который знал то же, что и она.

Он бросил взгляд в её сторону. Рей сидела, задумчиво глядя на свои руки, сложенные на липкой столешнице. При взгляде на её правую ладонь, скрытую перчаткой, у Хакса заныло бедро, простреленное в тот же день, когда Рей потеряла руку. Кай… Бывший Верховный лидер никак не желал умирать. Он отчаянно сражался за жизнь и постарался, чтобы та, что пришла за ним — и тот, кто впустил её, — навсегда запомнили этот день.

Хакс схватил стакан и залпом допил остаток — бренди обожгло глотку, но не память.

Все эти годы его мучила одна и та же мысль: была ли жертва равноценной? Стоила ли гибель Ордена того, чтобы свергнуть одного безумца с трона? Стоили ли зависть, горечь и нежелание мириться с отведённой ролью опасного пса на коротком поводке крушения дела всей его жизни? Стоило ли цепляться за жизнь после предательства?

Рука в пыльной перчатке неловко коснулась его локтя, и Хакс встряхнулся, привычно затолкав отравленные мысли в самые глубины разума.

— Послушай, раз уж мы встретились…

Хакс прервал Рей на полуслове и впервые за всю беседу прямо посмотрел на неё.

— Можешь успокоиться, магистр серых джедаев, — сказал он. — Я больше не потревожу ни тебя, ни твоих дражайших союзников.

Во взгляде Рей, которым она изучала лицо Хакса, — довольно сильно изменившееся благодаря его стараниям, — промелькнуло что-то болезненное. Прочистив горло, она сказала:

— О тебе действительно нет никаких данных.

И, запнувшись, тихо добавила:

— Я проверяла. 

Хаксу показалось, что в этих словах отразилось что-то большее, чем мимолётная досада. С какой целью Рей искала информацию о нём? Хотела убедиться, что давний враг, идеальный образ чудовища для антивоенных плакатов Сопротивления, точно сдох? Или за всем этим пряталось что-то другое?

Хакс поморщился. Они могли бы обсудить многое, но прямо сейчас говорить было не о чем. В воздухе повисла неловкость, густая, как пыльная завеса снаружи. 

Рей аккуратно отставила чашку с остывшим чаем. Поднявшись из-за стола, она попыталась отряхнуть плащ от пыли, но потерпела в этом неудачу.

— Я бываю на Стезии по делам и порой заглядываю в эту кантину, — Хакс не сразу осознал, что эти слова вылетели из его рта. — Захочешь ещё раз выпить чаю с врагом, заходи. 

Он не стал больше оставлять ей подсказок. У Рей был способ узнать, как его найти, если она действительно этого захочет. 

Хакс отвернулся и подозвал жестом официанта. Он включил планшет, чтобы проверить, нет ли сообщения от поставщика, и снова погрузился в работу. Но он мог поклясться, что прежде чем выйти из кантины, Рей остановилась на пороге и одарила его спину долгим пристальным взглядом.


	2. 02

День выдался неприлично удачным.

Хакс не был суеверным, но после сегодняшних переговоров был готов послать помощника в ближайший храм, чтобы тот совершил какой-нибудь ритуал или просто бросил пару тысяч кредитов в чашку для подаяний. Потому что, видят боги, — в которых Хакс не верил, — ему было что отпраздновать.

Небольшой номер в приличном отеле на пригодном для жизни двести седьмом уровне Фарнума сейчас казался Хаксу тесной клеткой. Его мысли, планы и мечты простирались гораздо дальше тусклых бежевых стен и затонированных стёкол. Он откупорил бутылку пряного фиолетового вина, которую ему сегодня преподнесли во время одной из встреч, и, наполнив стакан, подошёл к окну. 

Клубящийся туман скрывал нижние уровни Фарнума. Слой облаков покрывал поверхность города-планеты ниже пятидесятого этажа — там, под пеленой едких выхлопов и ядовитых газов, могли существовать только дроиды и некоторые формы жизни. Те же, кто не привык дышать аммиаком, вершили свои дела на верхних этажах экуменополиса. 

Хакс глотнул пряного вина, глядя вниз на завесу ядовитых испарений, которую то и дело пронизывали искры взлетающих и садящихся космических кораблей. Бело-голубой свет работающих на коаксии реакторов подсвечивал жёлтые клубы облаков и ярко озарял надежды Хакса на будущее. 

Сегодня он от лица корпорации «Уинтермьют» подписал договор о создании первого крупного завода по обогащению коаксия. Пусть в договоре стояло чужое имя, Иллис Корто, — имя, которое за семь с лишним лет Хакс так и не привык считать своим, — технология производства коаксия-2 была истинно его детищем. Это был проект, невероятными усилиями созданный на разрозненных остатках научно-технической базы павшего Первого ордена. Проект, который вскоре должен был начать приносить невероятные плоды, потому что коаксий-2 совершит революцию в энергетике и взорвёт галактический рынок топливных ресурсов. Он сулил баснословную прибыль, но даже не это заставляло сердце Хакса замирать в сладком предвкушении — коаксий-2 должен был повлиять на жизнь всей Галактики. 

Хакс глотнул вина и упёрся рукой в оконную раму — у него кружилась голова от перспектив. 

Новый тип двигателя, который будет работать на более мощном топливе. Новые трассы, проложенные в стороне от старых проторенных путей. Энергетические мощности, которые позволят освоить новые планеты и системы… Новый порядок, который появится в извечном хаосе Галактики...

Его мысли нарушил мелодичный звон системы оповещения. 

«Господин Корто, к вам визитёр», — на старомодный манер произнёс автоматический портье, и Хакс с удивлением посмотрел на дверь. 

Фарнум диктовал жёсткие правила охраны. Здесь можно было не опасаться слежки Службы безопасности Федерации, но свобода нравов, мафиозные порядки и торговля на чёрном рынке требовали держать ухо востро. Хакс на сегодня закончил все встречи и больше никого не ждал, но раз охрана отеля и его собственный телохранитель пропустили посетителя, значит, его можно было принять.

«Господин Корто, к вам визитёр», — настойчиво повторил портье, и Хакс направился к выходу. 

Его вдруг замутило, да так, что в глазах побелело. Хакс на мгновение остановился и отставил дрожащей рукой недопитый стакан с вином на консоль. А затем тряхнул головой, отгоняя дурноту, и решительно коснулся ладонью панели доступа, открывая дверь. 

Матовая панель отъехала в сторону, и за ней показался невысокий силуэт, закутанный в неприметный серый плащ с капюшоном. 

— Господин Корто?

Хакс скорее догадался, чем услышал, как нежданный посетитель обратился к нему. Высокий голос едва пробился сквозь новую волну дурноты, почти лишившей его зрения и слуха.

— Кто… вы?

Собственный язык не слушался, и Хакс схватился за дверную панель, с ужасом понимая, что теряет точку опоры.

— Я ни… кого не жд…

Звон в ушах разросся до гула работающих двигателей. В глазах снова побелело, будто он заглянул в самое сердце реактора. 

«Хакс!»

Откуда-то издалека, из-за стены шума, света и оглушающей паники до него донеслось собственное забытое имя. 

«Бред», была его первая мысль.

Пол ушёл из-под ног, словно из-за неудачного манёвра в гипере на корабле сбилась система искусственной гравитации.

«Я разжалую навигатора», пришла вторая мысль.

А третьей уже не было — Хакс рухнул во тьму.

 

…

… давай… 

… го-ничего, сейчас полегчает… 

— …Крифф, только не на меня!

Хакса вывернуло.

— Вот так, — в раковину полилась вода. — Надо избавиться от этой дряни.

Он не успел толком проморгаться, как живот скрутило новым спазмом и его опять стошнило. 

Глядя на то, как вода смывает в сток фиолетовые сгустки пополам со слизью, Хакс содрогнулся от отвращения.

— Вот так, — повторил смутно знакомый голос, и что-то прохладное коснулось лба. — Давай ещё раз. 

Хакс хотел было запротестовать, но, качнув головой, поймал ещё один спазм и согнулся над раковиной.

— Ш-ш-ш, противно, понимаю, — перед лицом появилось влажное полотенце, в которое Хакс вцепился, как в спасательный жилет. — Но это лучше, чем валяться мёртвым и отравленным.

— Ме… ня отравили?

Сплюнув густую горькую слюну, Хакс прислушался к ощущениям. Желудок ещё крутило, пищевод жгло, но в голове определённо начало проясняться. Подставив ладони под струю воды, Хакс шумно умылся и, наконец, выпрямился, уставившись в зеркало над раковиной. 

Оттуда на него взглянуло собственное бледное отражение с красными глазами и всклокоченными белыми волосами, из-за плеча которого неловко улыбнулась Рей. 

— Какого… криффа?!

Организм Хакса, похоже, ещё не был готов к громким воплям, поэтому ему опять пришлось согнуться и исторгнуть из себя порцию желчи.

— Я тоже рада тебя видеть, — съязвила Рей и снова протянула ему полотенце.

Хаксу не оставалось ничего другого, как беззвучно выматериться и уткнуться лицом в блаженно холодную ткань. 

Спустя несколько минут, когда приступ тошноты стих, он прополоскал рот и вышел в комнату, куда незадолго до этого удалилась Рей. 

Та вела себя вполне по-хозяйски: расчистила от подушек место на диване, поставила на столик стакан воды, подвинула к дивану кресло и, судя по подносу, даже успела заказать ужин в номер. При виде еды Хакса вновь замутило. 

— Тебе лучше лечь, — бодро заметила Рей, усаживаясь в кресло и подвигая к себе поднос.

Хакс обошёл её по широкой дуге и сел на диван, прислушиваясь к себе. Ощущения были… приемлемыми. 

— Ты могла бы сейчас не есть?

— Почему? — искренне удивилась та, накалывая салат на вилку. — Я с утра не ела и умираю с голоду.

От сочного хруста овощей Хакса передёрнуло.

— У меня нет аппетита, а видеть это… — он бросил осуждающий взгляд на тарелки и стаканы, расставленные по подносу.

— Так не смотри, — пожала плечами Рей и потянулась за булочкой. 

Хакс хотел было возмутиться, но слабость не дала ему этого сделать. «Крифф с тобой», устало подумал он и лёг на диван, прижимая к лицу многострадальное полотенце. Ткань приглушала звуки и запахи — хотя Рей, слава Бездне, кажется, не заказала ничего мясного или слишком ароматного — и попытался навести порядок в разуме.

В его голове болезненно пульсировали две мысли: сколько он пробыл без сознания и правда ли, что его пытались отравить.

Он убрал полотенце с лица и осмотрел номер. 

За те два дня, что Хакс провёл на Фарнуме, здесь ничего не изменилось. В помещении было пусто и чисто, а каждый раз, когда он должен был зайти в номер после очередной встречи, комнаты придирчиво осматривал телохранитель. В верности Кьеры он не сомневался — она служила ему верой и правдой, ещё когда он не был генералом Первого ордена, и беспрекословно последовала за ним, когда Орден перестал существовать. Кьера не пропустила бы угрозу в номере, значит, он сам пронёс её сюда.

Хакс вытянул шею, оглядываясь. Его взгляд зацепился за стоявшую на столе у окна початую бутылку, чьё фиолетовое содержимое красиво искрилось в вечернем свете.

«Вино!», — озарило его.

— Это было вино, — сказала Рей.

Хакс замер. Острое ощущение дежавю отозвалось головной болью. 

— Не смей, — прохрипел он. — Даже думать не смей читать мои мысли!

Рей вскинула ладони в примирительном жесте:

— Я не читала, клянусь! Но всё очевидно, нет?

Она указала на полотенце, которое Хакс всё ещё сжимал в руках — в одном углу виднелись несколько фиолетовых пятнышек. Он брезгливо отбросил полотенце в сторону.

— Нелепость какая-то. Эту бутылку подарили салластанцы в честь подписания договора. По их словам, это исключительно редкое и дорогое вино, — Хакс пожал плечами. — Зачем им убивать меня, если мы обо всём договорились?

— Да, странно. 

Рей закончила ужин и теперь составляла опустевшие тарелки обратно на поднос:

— Их засыпет кредитами, когда завод по обогащению коаксия заработает в полную силу.

Если бы Хакс не опасался снова рухнуть в обморок, он бы вскочил с дивана:

— Откуда тебе это известно?

Рей не торопилась отвечать, задумчиво сметая со стола крошки в ладонь. 

— Эй, не игнорируй меня!

— Я следила за тобой, — спокойно заметила Рей.

Хакс впился пальцами в обивку дивана.

— В нашу прошлую встречу я заметила данные о курсе коаксия у тебя на планшете. И решила смотреть, не появится ли что-то необычное в этой сфере, — Рей отряхнула руки и сложила их на груди. — Вот, появилось. 

Хакс по-новому взглянул на женщину, которая когда-то была дремучей мусорщицей, а теперь, похоже, понимала, насколько масштабное дело он затеял.

— Ты следила за мной всё это время?

— Да, — просто ответила она. — Я искала информацию о тебе. И, как видишь, нашла, господин Иллис Корто, основатель компании «Уинтерьмьют», которой принадлежит патент на создание коаксия-2. 

Хакс откинулся на подушки. Его окатила волна разочарования, смешанного с неожиданным облегчением. Столько лет скрываться, строить новую жизнь, добиваться чего-то… И вот, пожалуйста, всё бесславно заканчивается. Опять. 

— Когда твои дружки придут за мной?

Рей вспыхнула:

— Да что с тобой, Хакс! Никто за тобой не придёт.

— Ты не слила информацию обо мне Совету безопасности и сенатору Дэмерону? Прости, но не верю.

— Не верь сколько хочешь, — запальчиво ответила Рей, — но это так. Я искала информацию для себя, — добавила она.

— Зачем? Чтобы однажды преподнести меня им в подарочной коробке?

— Да нет же!

Рей выглядела по-настоящему возмущённой, но Хакса уже несло:

— Хотя чего это я? Зачем благостным победителям пачкать руки о бывшего врага? Можно было всё решить по-тихому. Например, договориться с салластанцами, чтобы они подарили отравленное вино. 

— Что ты несёшь? Я помогла тебе!

— Это и любопытно, — со смешком продолжил Хакс. — Зачем? Тебе ведь даже делать ничего не надо было. Могла просто оставить меня умирать в луже рвоты. Достойный конец для ненавистного врага...

Рей с грохотом опустила кулак на столешницу. На гравированной поверхности осталась заметная вмятина от протеза.

— Ты закончил жалеть себя, а? — её взгляд сверкал. — Противно слушать твои причитания. Семь лет прошло, даже больше, а ты всё цепляешься за прошлое. 

— Я цепляюсь?

— Да! Да, ты убийца и наделал мерзости в своё время. Но сейчас ты приносишь пользу. Так приноси и не ной.

— Не пойму, ты пытаешься воззвать к моей совести? Так разочарую, у меня её нет — Хосниан тому свидетель. 

Хакс сам поморщился, упомянув событие, за которое в голосети его окрестили «хоснианским мясником». Не то чтобы прозвище, данное республиканскими журналистами, его оскорбляло, но этому термину явно не хватало изящества. 

Рей раздражённо вздохнула и откинулась в кресле:

— Как бы то ни было, сейчас ты помогаешь людям. 

— Ты в своём уме, женщина?! — Хакс даже поперхнулся от возмущения. — Я не помогаю людям — я собираюсь заработать на них деньги!

— Твоя технология полезна. Будут строиться заводы по обогащению коаксия-2, будут создаваться двигатели нового типа, станут доступнее межзвёздные путешествия.

Рей встряхнула головой и горячечно продолжила:

— Это новые рабочие места и специальности, переправка грузов и снижение стоимости полётов. Это возможность для тысяч и тысяч разумных видов изменить жизнь к лучшему и покинуть места, где они обречены на прозябание в нищете! Это возможность новой жизни, как ты не понимаешь!

— Джакку?

Вопрос Хакса словно подрезал Рей на лету. Она ссутулилась и отвела взгляд.

— Да, Джакку, — спустя время нехотя ответила она. — И Татуин. Джедда, Ал'ксаан, Рой Тентави — десятки и сотни других планет, которые называют помойкой, пропащими местами, но где по-прежнему живут создания, которые заслужили надежду.

Хакс вздохнул.

— Рей, ты, кажется, забыла. Я не тот человек, который даёт надежду. Я её забираю. 

Двусмысленность фразы, понятная только им двоим, наполнило паузу горечью. События прошлого раз за разом воскресали в разговорах — им никак не лежалось в склепе памяти. 

— Знаешь, а это не тебе решать, — вдруг с холодной твердостью припечатала Рей. 

Она подалась к нему, и в её взгляде высветилась настоящая злость. 

— Твоё дело — работать. А что делать с открывшимися возможностями, люди сами решат. Твоя смерть бесполезна и спустя столько лет никому не сдалась. Идеалы Первого ордена повержены и втоптаны в грязь, а показательный трибунал порадует лишь журналистов. Тем же, кто пережил смерть родных и близких на Хосниане, кто научился жить дальше, только разбередит раны. Ты не имеешь права снова кому-то причинять боль.

Хакс понимал, сейчас Рей била в ответ за все его прежние слова, и нельзя было показывать, что его это хоть сколько-нибудь задевает... Это его задевало. 

А Рей тем временем продолжила:

— Твоя смерть бесполезна, а своей жизнью ты ещё можешь отработать хоть часть причинённого вреда. Даже если сам этого не понимаешь. Даже если не хочешь этого. Поэтому заткнись и живи, Хакс. 

Она наклонилась ещё ближе, и её слова тёплым дыханием легли на его лицо:

— Просто заткнись — и живи.

Надо было сказать в ответ что-то саркастичное. Бросить меткую фразу, пропитанную словесным ядом, на недостаток которого Хакс никогда не жаловался. Надо было затеять перепалку, как он когда-то постоянно делал с Реном… Хакс промолчал. 

Тихо попискивала охранная система, в комнатном фонтане журчала вода. Из взгляда Рей постепенно уходила злость, и Хакс вдруг отметил, что, несмотря на возраст, в углах её глаз уже отчётливо видны тонкие морщины. 

— В Бездну всё, — ругнулся он и, сдерживая головокружение, поднялся на ноги.

Хакс набрал код на планшете, и настороженный оранжевый огонёк охранного режима сменился на зелёный сигнал «доступ открыт». 

— Уходи, магистр. Я тебя услышал, но больше слушать не хочу. По крайней мере, в этот раз. 

Рей тоже поднялась на ноги:

— Я не буду извиняться за свои слова.

— Никто и не просит. Только на этот раз душеспасительных бесед мне точно хватит. Надеюсь, твой джедайский долг на этом заканчивается. 

— Хакс… — досадливо поморщилась Рей.

— У меня сейчас паршиво с красноречием, поэтому давай продолжим наш увлекательный диалог в следующий раз. Будешь пролетать мимо через пару лет, а лучше через десять, так уж и быть, залетай. А сейчас — милости прошу на выход. 

Рей взяла плащ со спинки кресла и подошла к двери. У Хакса было мутно на душе, и тошнота тут была ни при чём.

— Думаю, тебе не следовало упускать шанс увидеть меня мёртвым, — сказал он, сам не зная зачем. 

— Кстати, — Рей остановилась на пороге. — Салластанцы не собирались тебя убивать. Ты сам во всём виноват. 

— Что?

— Препараты, Хакс. Те препараты, которые ты используешь, чтобы выглядеть альбиносом, — Рей подняла руку, и на секунду Хаксу показалось, что она хотела коснуться его щеки. — Они плохо сочетаются с редкими экзотическими напитками. 

Хакс попытался осмыслить услышанное. Так это была всего лишь аллергическая реакция? 

Рей между тем слабо улыбнулась и переступила порог:

— Живи, как умеешь. И прекрати делать из других средство своего самоуничтожения. Я прослежу за этим.

Она взмахнула ладонью, и дверная панель захлопнулась с громким щелчком. 

Хакс прислонился лбом к прохладному металлу. Ему было тошно.


	3. 03

Стоило признать, закат на Кантонике выглядел величественно.

Поверхность искусственного океана, на которую открывался вид с террасы казино, походила на расплавленный металл. Над водой скользили частные яхты, начиная от скромных кораблей на полдюжины пассажиров и заканчивая громоздкими монстрами, на борту которых с лёгкостью разместился бы корпус штурмовиков. На пристани Канто-Байт взлетали и садились роскошные спидеры, сияющие начищенными боками и буквально кричащие о благосостоянии своих владельцев. 

Лёгкий ветер не мог пошевелить тяжёлые волны, и только едва заметная рябь и слабый солёный запах указывали на то, что от города и до горизонта простирается вода, а не замысловатая гигантская голопроекция. Впрочем, в последнем Хакс не был бы так уверен — кому-нибудь из олигархов Корпоративного сектора могла прийти в голову подобная блажь. 

Хакс не любил прилетать на Кантонику.

Он в принципе не жаловал слишком людные места, а места, наполненные настолько бессмысленным и всеобъемлющим сибаритством, вызывали у него состояние, близкое к сахарной коме. Но ничего не поделать: были встречи и сделки, которые нельзя было провернуть на планетах вроде Фарнума или Нал-Хатта, поэтому приходилось стискивать зубы и натягивать на лицо светскую маску. 

Хакс уже сбился со счёта, сколько же масок ему одновременно приходилось носить. В глубине души его никогда не покидало ощущение, что кто-то из акционеров корпорации «Уинтермьют» или состоятельных партнёров, которые не скрывали свои лица перед прессой, подозревает, кем он является на самом деле, и имеет на него солидный компромат. По крайней мере, он сам постарался найти как можно больше грязных и увлекательных фактов на всех, кто любил отдыхать и заниматься делами в обстановке удушающей роскоши Кантоники. 

Но когда речь шла о таких деньгах, которые вот уже третий год приносил коаксий-2, всем было плевать, с кем иметь дело, будь то бывший орденский офицер, нынешний ретивый республиканец, член мафиозного синдиката или безмозглый самма-верминот.

Солнце растворилось в океане, и Хакс понял, что пришло время покидать террасу. С наступлением сумерек общество высыпет на свежий воздух, а он не желал размениваться на пустые разговоры — присутствие на этом рауте было данью уважения гегемону, но он надеялся, что ему удастся отделаться формальностью.

Хакс поправил капюшон тонкого летнего плаща и порадовался тому, что десять лет назад выбрал удачную маскировку. Белая кожа и теперь бесцветные волосы позволяли ему постоянно кутаться в одежду, ссылаясь на то, что прямой солнечный свет крайне вреден для его здоровья.

Войдя в зал приёмов, Хакс огляделся в поисках официанта, чтобы отдать пустой бокал, и заметил движение в толпе. Кьера, его верный телохранитель, решительно шагнула наперерез какой-то даме в светлом платье. Хакс хотел было одёрнуть соратницу, что просьбу оградить его от лишнего общения сегодня вечером не стоит воспринимать так буквально, как Кьера сделала широкий шаг назад, повинуясь лёгкому движению руки перед своим лицом.

«Да ладно, серьёзно?», оторопело подумал Хакс, глядя, как невысокая темноволосая женщина в простом, но изысканном платье, спокойно обошла замершую Кьеру и двинулась в его сторону.

— Добрый вечер, господин Корто, — сказала Рей, приблизившись к Хаксу. — Приятный вечер, не правда ли?

— Весьма приятный, мадам, — с обречённой учтивостью ответил Хакс и пожал протянутую для приветствия ладонь в шёлковой перчатке. 

Вовремя подошедший официант избавил его от необходимости быстро подобрать следующую фразу в неловком приветствии. Взяв с подноса напиток, Хакс решился посмотреть на спутницу, которая тоже взяла бокал и непринуждённо облокотилась на ближайшую колонну.

Рей снова изменилась. 

Хакс привык видеть её в пыльной неброской одежде, плаще или робе. В голосети о мастере Серого ордена попадалось не очень много информации, но если встречались изображения, все они были строгими и аскетичными. Сейчас же Рей выглядела не как адепт таинственной Силы, а как женщина, которая умеет подчеркнуть достоинства и скрыть недостатки внешности. Бледно-голубое платье сшито из хорошей ткани, лежащей красивыми тяжёлыми складками. Волосы собраны в аккуратную причёску, выгодно подчёркивающую черты лица, а сдержанный макияж и неброские, но недешёвые украшения дополняют образ женщины, которая знает себе цену. 

Такая Рей выглядела непривычно… и интересно. 

Пока Хакс думал, как продолжить диалог и при этом не дать повод присутствующим на приёме гостям услышать слишком многое, Рей указала взглядом на его стакан, в котором плескалась минеральная вода, сдобренная ломтиком мейлуруна:

— Сменили предпочтения?

— Здоровье диктует, мадам, — Хакс покачал стакан в руке. — Годы идут, а я не молодею.

— Тебе всего сорок пять, — улыбнулась Рей. — Рассказывай сказки кому-нибудь другому.

Мимо прошелестела стайка прелестных тви’лечек в узорчатых платьях. Угрюмого вида куривар, которого они сопровождали, скользнул по Хаксу мрачным взглядом и ущипнул одну из своих спутниц за перевитое цепочками лекку. Тви’лека игриво взвизгнула, повела обнажённым плечом и теснее прижалась к куривару. Тот расхохотался и прошествовал на террасу в сопровождении своего щебечущего гарема.

Глядя на эту сцену, Хакс не смог сдержаться и поморщился.

— Ничего не меняется, — заметила Рей, так же, как и Хакс, провожая живописную группу потяжелевшим взглядом.

— Ничего и не изменится. Будет новая федерация, или новая империя, или великая, честная и могучая республика одарённых Силой, — Хакс не смог удержаться от издёвки. — Но это не имеет значения. Потому что в Галактике всё так же будут существовать контрабанда, наркотики, бордели и рабство.

— И дельцы, которых волнует только количество кредитов на счету.

— Куда же без них? 

Лицо Рей накрыла тень, и Хакс почти физически ощутил, как ей неуютно и, более того, отвратительно находиться в этом роскошном зале среди равнодушного ко всему, кроме собственного удовольствия и прибыли, истеблишмента. 

— Хотите пройтись, мадам?

— Да, — просто ответила она и отставила в сторону бокал с вином, которое так и не пригубила. 

Хакс отыскал взглядом в толпе Кьеру и жестом указал, что они направляются к выходу, чтобы телохранитель была начеку и последовала за ними. 

— Вас не смутит побег с этого праздника жизни в моём сопровождении? — галантно осведомился он, уверенно лавируя среди гостей, официантов и дроидов. — Мало ли, вдруг пойдут слухи о нашем совместном досуге. 

— Я уверена, что вашему имиджу, господин Корто, это пойдёт только на пользу. Надо же, такой пожилой человек, а уходит с вечера под руку с дамой.

Хакс искренне рассмеялся этой почти безобидной шпильке в свой адрес — уже очень давно он ни с кем не общался так свободно. 

Они довольно быстро выбрались из зала приёмов, миновали несколько широких коридоров, прошли по крытой галерее в другое крыло здания, где располагались номера для тех, кто не желал расставаться с казино и ипподромами Канто-Байт ни днём, ни ночью. Хакс заранее подал сигнал охране, поэтому когда они с Рей подошли к двери покоев, двое сотрудников службы безопасности «Уинтермьют» замерли сбоку от входа, как статуи в неброских серых костюмах. 

— Не боишься, что они запомнят твоё лицо?

— Ты же знаешь, что это не проблема.

Рей поправила причёску и будто невзначай повернулась к охранникам:

— Господин Корто в одиночестве вернулся с банкета и сразу лёг спать, — на октаву более низким голосом произнесла она.

Охранники вытянулись по струнке и, глядя перед собой стеклянными глазами, повторили слово в слово:

— «Господин Корто в одиночестве вернулся с банкета и сразу лёг спать».

Хакс распахнул перед Рей дверь.

— Спасибо за демонстрацию, — кисло заметил он. — Но я мог без этого обойтись.

Рей тихо фыркнула и переступила порог.

Хакс занял, пожалуй, самый маленький номер из тех, что предлагались богатеям со всех концов Галактики. Всего три комнаты, две ванные, зал для приёмов и просторный балкон, с которого открывался вид на океан. Хакса не интересовала роскошь — со времён службы в армии ему куда милее была чёткость линий и простота обстановки, — но волновала безопасность. Поэтому он поманил гостью в комнату, которую предполагалось использовать как гардеробную.

— Ты бы ещё в спальню меня позвал, — заметила Рей.

Хакс укоризненно посмотрел на неё и указал на стены, украшенные скромной, по местным меркам, росписью — среди извивов нарисованных трав и цветов поблёскивала дюжина маячков охранного периметра с функцией блокировки сигнала. 

— У них ограниченный радиус действия, а спальня здесь такая, что истребитель поместится. 

Рей пожала плечами и, сбросив туфли, с ногами уселась на изящную кушетку, стоящую у высокого стрельчатого окна.

Хакс, не долго думая, снял надоевший плащ и сел в кресло. 

— Итак, зачем ты здесь?

— Просто так. Мимо пролетала.

— Вот прямо в таком виде, — Хакс выразительно провёл рукой сверху до низу. — В платье, драгоценностях и на каблуках. С каких это пор в Сером ордене приняли на вооружение подобную униформу?

Рей усмехнулась:

— Будем считать, я на задании. 

— Надеюсь, это задание не связано со мной?

— Нет. Ни новый топливный магнат Иллис Корто, ни погибший десять лет назад гранд-маршал Армитаж Хакс не связаны с моим заданием.

Звук давно забытого звания и имени странным эхом отразился от расписных стен. 

— Я просто увидела тебя и решила подойти.

— Опять?

— Да. 

Хакс невидящим взглядом смотрел в окно, свет из которого так отличался от искусственного освещения на кораблях. 

— С каждым разом наши разговоры становятся всё страннее, не находишь?

Рей молчала. Она сидела так близко, что Хакс различал структуру ткани её платья. Он видел очертания протеза под шёлковой перчаткой, бледные веснушки на носу и скулах, тонкий шрам под челюстью и несколько белых нитей в густых каштановых волосах. Рей было тридцать лет, а вот поди ж ты — ранняя седина.

— Мне больше не с кем поговорить о Бене. 

Хакс едва не вздрогнул. Впервые за все их встречи Рей вообще произнесла это имя. 

— А как же эти ваши призраки Силы?

— Призраки, — усмехнулась та. — Они не слишком разговорчивы. Они приходят и уходят, когда вздумается, а не когда мне нужно получить от них ответы. И… словом, не каждый из них вообще хочет говорить.

Хакс уселся удобнее. Вот, кажется, они и добрались до первопричины всех неожиданных визитов магистра серых джедаев к человеку, чья прошлая личность была давно предана забвению. 

Первым его порывом было выставить Рей за дверь… Но, может, и ему пришло время разворошить то, о чём он упорно молчал десять лет?

— Я не знал Бена, — сказал Хакс. — Я знал человека по имени Кайло Рен. А потом, когда он стал Верховным лидером, вряд ли вообще существовало хоть одно живое существо, которое могло бы сказать, что знает его. 

Хакс почесал бороду:

— Он был… Крифф, он даже казнил двух своих рыцарей Рен!

— Знаю.

Рей была на удивление спокойна. 

— Ты никогда не думал, почему Бен убил многих, но не тебя?

— О, поверь, он неоднократно пытался!

— Знаю. И всё же?

Хакс желчно усмехнулся:

— Хотел бы я сказать, что он преклонялся перед моими стратегическими талантами, но уверен, что это не так. Он преклонялся только перед свои дедом и своими мечтами однажды перестать разрываться на части.

— Вот и ответ. 

— Прости?

— Бен не убил тебя, потому что ты его понимал. Пусть в крошечной, очень незначительной степени, но это было больше, чем понимал кто-либо другой.

Хакс почувствовал внезапную вспышку злости. Отношения с человеком, которого он предал, которого он... В общем, эти отношения не касались никого, кроме них двоих. 

— Тебе-то откуда знать?

— Бен говорил.

Рот Хакса наполнился горечью и кислотой. Может, это была изжога после ужина, а может, ему просто стало больно. 

— Что?

— Мы… Однажды, когда его разум ещё не полностью поглотила Тьма, мы говорили. И Бен сказал, что ты бешеный, озлобленный и опасный зверь. Что он следит за каждым твоим шагом и не даёт тебе волю, потому что если он отпустит поводок, ты непременно вцепишься ему в горло.

— Как видишь, он был прав, — хрипло прокаркал Хакс. 

В груди почему-то горело.

— Он знал, что был прав. И на мой вопрос, почему он не избавится от тебя, как избавился от многих, включая Сноука, он сказал, что не хочет терять человека, который ненавидит его на равных. Который не считает его ни ниже, ни выше себя, а воспринимает как равного соперника и пытается понять, чтобы лучше сражаться. 

Рей задумчиво смотрела в пустоту между ними. 

— Очень немногие люди пытались понять Бена. И все, кроме нас с тобой, давно мертвы. 

У Хакса заболела голова. Он уцепился за новое ощущение и с готовностью сконцентрировался на нём, чтобы только не думать о том, что жгло изнутри.

Он не хотел вспоминать несбывшееся. Тот единственный мимолётный поцелуй, когда они ещё не были собой: когда Хакс не был генералом, а Кайло — магистром Рен. Что-то настолько далёкое, зыбкое и нереальное, что Кайло — Бен? — даже не рассказал об этом той, с которой, по-видимому, обсуждал слишком многое.

Этот обрывок памяти, запрятанный так глубоко, что Хакс порой сомневался в том, что это случилось в реальности, уже десять лет принадлежал только ему.

Хакс сделал глубокий вдох, глотая сдавленный звук, и на миг прикрыл глаза.

— А у тебя что было с ним?

Рей молчала. 

За окном вдруг раздалась череда залпов, и ночное небо над Канто-Байт расцвело фейерверками. Лиловые, алые, пронзительно-белые и золотые цветы распускались в небе, отражаясь в океане и в миллионах стёкол города. Весёлые пьяные крики публики долетали даже сюда, и за ними Хакс едва расслышал тихий ответ Рей:

— Не знаю.

Если закрыть глаза, вместо треска разрывающихся фейерверков можно было представить орудийную канонаду. 

— Мы разговаривали и встречались, через Силу. Бен… Бен был потерян во Тьме и искал Свет. Но, находя, он его отвергал. Со всей яростью и страстью, которые у него были. 

— Я не понимаю тебя, — признался Хакс. 

Он потёр виски:

— Эта ваша Сила. То, чему вы служите…

— Мы не служим.

— Замолчи. Служите, поклоняетесь, слушаете, подчиняете, овладеваете — я не знаю, как правильно называется то, что вы делаете с ней. Но я точно знаю, что она делает с вами — она поглощает, — он облизал пересохшие губы. — И заставляет делать то, что велит она, а не что хотите вы.

— Это не так.

— Нет, так. Это ваша Сила превратила Верхов… Кайло в того, кем он стал. И Сила заставила тебя его убить.

Рей вздрогнула и зябко обняла себя руками. 

Внезапно она показалась Хаксу такой одинокой и по-прежнему юной, что с него схлынула вся горечь, сквозь которую он говорил последние минуты. 

Он перевёл взгляд на окно, за которым теперь царила тихая, освещённая только звёздами, темнота, и на него спокойно, почти буднично снизошло озарение. 

— Рей, — произнёс он. — В Галактике тысячи религий, верований и культов… Но за отпущением грехов ты пришла ко мне? 

Рей спрятала лицо в ладонях. В голове у Хакса шумело. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я простил тебе его убийство? 

Рей задушенно всхлипнула и плотнее прижала руки к лицу. Хакс встал из кресла и вышел в зал. Налив из графина воды в стакан, он постоял в раздумьи, а затем медленно выпил её. После налил ещё один стакан и, вернувшись в гардеробную, молча поставил его на пол рядом с кушеткой. 

— Он не приходит, — глухо, сквозь ладони, произнесла Рей.

— Что? 

— Другие призраки Силы приходят иногда. Бен — ни разу.

«Ко мне приходит только сожаление», хотел было парировать Хакс, но так и не раскрыл рта.

Есть вопросы, на которые никогда не будет ответа.

Стоит ли жить после предательства? Как быть, если общее благо переходит дорогу личным амбициям? Как смириться, если не оправдал доверие? Как пережить убийство, когда убиваешь часть себя?

Много, слишком много вопросов, на которые не ответит никто — ни мудрый учитель, ни старый враг, ни собственная совесть. 

— Я не знаю, чем тебе помочь, — честно сказал Хакс. — Никто не знает, наверное. 

Плечи Рей мелко вздрогнули. Хакс на мгновение прикрыл глаза, а потом опустился на колени рядом с кушеткой. 

— Но, так уж и быть, я могу тебя выслушать. 

Рей подняла на него взгляд покрасневших глаз и внезапно обняла с порывистым отчаянием. Хакс замешкался, а потом неловко сомкнул руки за её спиной.

Есть множество вопросов, на которые они никогда не найдут ответа. И с этим просто нужно жить дальше.


End file.
